


Unfortunate Soulmates

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Sometimes your soulmate isn't who you expect.
Relationships: Crerror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Unfortunate Soulmates

“Fucking unbelievable…” Error hissed. Cross growled. He wasn’t happy about it either. Both of their chests were glowing as they sat on opposite sides of the room. Error had already known, seeing as the soul he’d taken from Cross before had begun to glow in time with his own, like they were doing now. He hated it. They were in, what Nightmare called, the Get-Along Room.

They’d been training and both of them had become violent towards each other to the point of structural damage to the castle. So now they were here. It was a simple bedroom with a bathroom attached. Cross sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He wasn’t going to deny that the pulsing felt nice.

He risked a glance over at Error, who had his eyes closed and a hand over his chest. He seemed to be listening, a faint blue glow on his face. Cross turned his head away. It was a pleasant, tingling pulse that move through his bones. He’d been excited when he’d first learned the concept of soulmates.

He figured his would be a beautiful, kind monster. He got Error instead. The Destroyer. The one who’d ripped his soul from his body upon their first meeting. He was sure his disappointment and outrage was feeding Nightmare elsewhere in the castle. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

The pulsing felt really nice. It was soothing. Cross breathed quietly. It was a bit before Error finally moved, Cross watching as the glitch moved to the bed to lay down. His back must’ve hurt. Now that he was closer, the pulsing was stronger. Cross had an urge to move over and lay next to him.

It was ridiculous. He would not lay in the same bed as someone he considered an enemy. He closed his eyes again, stubbornly leaning against the wall. He forced himself to relax again as he focused once more on his beating soul. His back was starting to hurt as well. He didn’t know if it was because of his position or his soul working with his body to trick him in order to get him closer to his “soulmate.”

Whichever it was, it was working and Cross winced. He growled under his breath and stood up, catching Error’s attention. They both glared at each other. Cross tore his gaze away.

He finally sighed and began to move over. Error glared at him, but the other didn’t stop Cross as he laid down next to him. They both inhaled shakily as their souls pounded in quiet rhythm with one another. It felt so much better up close. They both laid in silence before Error spoke.

“Th-Th-This is the worst.” He muttered. Cross glanced at him before giving a quiet scoff, snidely commenting that they finally agreed on something. They fell back into silence, Cross turning on his side, his back to Error. He closed his eyes, attempting to nap. After several minutes, it seemed one of them had been successful, Error’s quiet breathing heard behind him.

Cross’ curiosity betrayed him and he turned back to look at the other. Error was asleep, his glowing chest rising and falling. The soldier stared at him. He had a crazy urge to reach out to him. He managed to convince himself it would be funny if he caused Error to crash and it was definitely not the other thought he was having. If they were soulmates, could he…? He jumped and immediately turned over as Error stirred.

Error felt strange. He furrowed his brow, pushing himself up. He’d dozed off. He glanced over, noting that Cross was still turned away from him. Had the other dozed off too? He furrowed his brow. He had a strange urge to reach out to him. For Error, that was truly strange. He had never wanted to touch anyone before.

Doing so usually caused him to crash and he wasn’t a fan of that. So why now? He stared at Cross’ back. Before he realized it, his hand was already outstretched. He braced himself for the oncoming crash as he pressed his hand against the other. He stopped. “N-N-No way…” He breathed out, his eyes wide.

He pulled his hand back. Not only had he not crashed, or even pixelated, but it had felt good. It had felt GOOD to touch the other. He realized he was breathing strange and moved himself back to lean against the headboard. He’d never been touched by another monster before. Never without crashing or glitching. He stared at the other.

He noticed Cross faintly trembling and the realization hit him, making him fizzle violently. “C-C-Cross?? Are you awake?” He asked. For a moment, the other didn’t answer and Error almost believed that he was imagining things. He jumped, pixelating as Cross shifted, pushing himself up and turning to face him, sitting on his knees.

Oh, he hated when they locked eyes. Error felt a rush from his soul, his eyes wide. Cross clearly was experiencing the same, looking away. “We shouldn’t do that…” Error muttered in quiet agreement. He rubbed his arm. This was the worst. Quite literally the worst. His mind was racing now.

Cross could touch him, right? He was able to touch Cross, but could Cross touch him?? “Hey…” He stopped himself, trailing off. Cross blinked. “A-A-Are you able to touch me too?” It was a genuine question. He stared at the other, being careful to avoid his gaze. Cross blinked.

“Do you want me to try?” He asked, sitting quietly. This was so strange. Error nodded. He stretched out a hand and Cross stared at it. Error’s other hand gripped the bed in case it didn’t work and he did crash. He felt Cross’ hand slip into his own. Nothing. His eyes were wide and he made the mistake of locking their eyes again.

Both of their faces flushed as another powerful rush went through the both of them. Error pulled his hand back. He furrowed his brow, flexing his hand. It felt so strange. He… He wanted more of it. He wanted that tingle. He wanted the rush. He gulped, looking down. Cross was craving it too, and he was momentarily pissed at himself.

He kept watching Error. He sighed and began to move over. Error tensed up, his eyes wide as Cross settled next to him. “What are you-”

“The pulsing feels good. Shut up.” Cross muttered quietly. They both sat quietly and Error’s soul was pounding harder. He covered his face. He… He wanted Cross to touch him. He wanted it badly. He’d never been able to touch someone before. Cross was experiencing a similar kind of urge.

His was slightly more lewd. He did want to touch Error. He gulped and looked down. Finally, he swore under his breath and spoke. “Listen, we’re trapped in this fucking room together, so we should do something, right??” Error blinked and nodded, quietly saying they should.

They sat in awkward silence again before Cross spoke again, his face purple. “I want to touch you.” Error froze up. He gulped and gave another quiet nod. He mumbled a soft okay. Cross blinked and looked over at him with wide eyes. “Okay? Are you sure?” He asked.

He was already moving in front of Error. Error avoided his gaze as he opened his legs in order for Cross to get closer. Cross stared at him. “Can you form your… your breasts?” His breasts?? Error was wide-eyed. Cross immediately began to backtrack. “Sorry, I…”

He trailed off as Error’s ecto began to fill in. His shirt was tightening. Error kept his face turned away. Both of them were flushed. Cross was already reaching for them before hesitating. “Can I-”

He was cut off as Error nodded. He reached out and began to squeeze Error’s breasts. The glitch trembled and let out a soft noise. He’d never been touched like that by another monster. He covered his mouth. Cross gulped and massaged them quietly. He slid his hands down and began to lift Error’s shirt.

He exposed Error’s dark blue ecto, stopping in awe when he saw his chest. “Holy shit…” He breathed out. “They’re… really nice…” He began to touch them directly and Error’s feet arched as he inhaled sharply. It felt good. Being touched felt so good. Cross blinked, continuing to squeeze and grope him.

“Ah…” Error’s first real noise escaped him and Cross paused. Error apologized, keeping his head turned away. He made more noises as Cross kept touching him, the soldier massaging his thumbs over his nipples. “Fuck! Cross!” He gasped. Cross gulped.

He could see something else beginning to form. Something was forming on him as well. This was amazing. No one else could have the Destroyer trembling under their touch like this. He even had him calling out his name. Their souls were still beating in time and it felt amazing.

Cross was panting a little. He gave another squeeze and Error cried out, his eyes teary. Cross watched him. It was like his own personal revenge in a way. Only he would ever have this effect on Error. He stared at him, another rush going through their bodies as they locked eyes. He could get used to this.


End file.
